


To New Beginnings. -Kol Mikaelson/Silas Fan fiction. DISCONTINUED

by Melanie_Mikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, BoyxBoy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic Falls, Possessive Behavior, School, Stockholm Syndrome, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Melanie_Mikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol Mikaelson is a seventeen-year-old boy, who was recently moved halfway across the country. Leaving behind his family and most importantly Ethan. Kol wants a new beginning, a new life, a new start. But nothing is ever that easy. </p><p>Kol starts attending Mystic Falls High School, where he meets eighteen-year-old Silas Salvatore, a star football player who takes a liking to Kol. But what happens when Kol's past begins to come back and bite Kol on the ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, unfortunately. I however do own Ethan's character. Please leave feedback on what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. :)x.

Starting a new school is never fun. Yeah, most people think it’s a start to a new beginning right? Well not exactly for seventeen years old, Kol Mikaelson. See growing up in the Mikaelson family is tough, you’re probably thinking a wealthy family, what’s not to like right? But behind closed curtains, it’s far from great, especially for the youngest Member of the family. There are expectations and reputations to live up to, more so for Kol.

When people hear the name, Mikaelson’s they automatically think of a perfect stereotypical family, wealth, the perfect husband and wife, perfect children, perfect life. In the eyes of the society, their family is what everyone wishes theirs was like.

Kol longs to have never had this life, all he ever wanted was to fit in, to not have people wanting to be ‘friends’ with him just because they knew he was wealthy and like most people, wanted something from him.

All throughout his childhood he got used, he knew no one cared to attempt to get to know the real Kol, who hides beneath all these expectations.

So now Kol stands in front of a new school in a new town, a new beginning, leaving all those dark family secrets behind and most importantly him behind. Kol looks up at the sign at the front entrance of the gates ‘Welcome Too Mystic Fall’s High School’.

“How original” Kol mumbles a small smile resting on his lips, Kol took the first step through the gates and huffs a deep breath of fresh air “Here’s to a new beginning”.

Kol saunters through the halls looking for the sign that reads ‘Reception’, Kol came to a stop in front of the reception and takes a step inside, making his way to the desk where a small petite woman was currently sitting shifting through a few files.

“Um…Excuse me Ma’am I was wondering if you by any chance had my schedule?” Kol asks giving a small smile. The petite woman jumps slightly having not seen Kol walk up. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there, Ah...Yes schedule, what’s your name, sweetie?” She inquires glancing up, “Oh sorry, I’m Kol, Kol Mikaelson” Kol replies shifting from one foot to another.

“Right, of course, Here you are” She smiles handing over a sheet, which Kol takes with a polite smile “Thank you” Kol replies, turning around to head to his first class, but what he wasn’t expecting was to run into what he presumed was a brick wall.

Kol’s head shoots up cheeks flushed when he looks directly into the brown eyes of what Kol guesses was one of the school’s football players, Kol quickly collects himself, standing up straight and moving to the side to make way for the angry football player.

“My apologies I didn’t see you there” Kol quickly mumbles, before scurrying out of the all of a sudden stuffy office, “ the first day and you’re already making a fool out of yourself Kol, great going” Kol whisper-scolds himself.

The first three lessons went by surprisingly fast, yeah he attracted a bit of attention, but that was to be expected to be the new boy in such a small town where everybody most likely new everyone.

Now for the bit he was mostly dreading lunch, Kol eyes the cafeteria, and he was quite mortified by what he was witnessing. It didn’t look like what your regular school cafeteria should be. Instead, it appeared to be more like a zoo.

People were laughing and shouting, some were even fighting and others throwing around what Kol guesses was bits of their lunch, sure there were a few individuals who were sitting down and talking minding their own business and eating like normal human beings.

Kol decides it would be best to sit outside near the bleachers where it was quiet instead. To be honest, this was his first time attending a public school. Kol’s parents, Mikael and Esther, had always enrolled him into an expensive high-rank and overpriced private schools, they’d always told him that public schools were not a place a Mikaelson belonged.

But here he was now, shipped off half way across the country to fend for himself, for reasons he’d rather not discuss at this given time. Kol eventually finds a spot that meets his liking, under a tall green oak tree.

Kol lowers himself onto his stomach on the soft green grass in the shade of the tree and releases a content sigh. Kol unzips his backpack and pulls out a green apple, his sketchbook and pencil case along with his iPhone 6s+ and earphones.

Kol has so much on his mind that he feels the need to express his feelings by drawing them instead of writing them out, so he chose to draw in his sketchbook where all his other thoughts get drawn.

Kol puts the headphones in and presses play automatically sending the familiar beats of ‘Fleetwood Mac – Landslide’ in his ears, he smiled softly and opened a fresh page in his sketchbook.

Kol hums along to the music, occasionally singing softly along as his pencil dances across the paper, it was a beautiful mansion but instead of it being on a hill it was located on a broken ribcage, and at the bottom, beneath the rib cage lay a boy curled into a ball. 

He finishes signing his name at the lower part of the paper. Kol is singing softly to the lyrics when his earphones are tugged out of his ear, making him let out a startled sound, which also happened to fling his sketchbook about a meter in front of him.

Kol quickly scrambles away from whoever had interrupted him. His eyes flick up to meet those of who had interrupted him. Kol is shocked and also a bit worried to see it was the same boy he ran into earlier in the school’s reception.

Kol’s eyes widen when his intruder grabs his sketchbook beginning to flick through his drawings. Kol reaches for his sketchbook, but it's quickly manoeuvred out of his grasp.

“That’s private!” Kol complains yet again making a move to grab his sketchbook but once again fails.

“These…These are great man” The guy says turning to face Kol.

Kol turns a shade of pink, “Uh, thank you I guess” Kol replies timidly.

“Sorry, I’ve yet to introduce myself I’m Silas Salvatore, Uh sorry here” Silas introduces himself and hands Kol’s sketchbook back, but he shows no signs of leaving as he takes a seat in front of Kol.

Kol perks up at his name “I’m Kol, Kol Mikaelson. Silas Salvatore, you say? Do you come from a Greek background?” Kol asks intrigued.

Silas lets out a laugh and gives Kol a grin “Yeah I do, my mother is from Greece and my father hails from the homeland, have you ever been to Greece?”

“Yeah we go every year for two months, my parents own one of the villas in Mykonos” Kol replies smiling as he remembers going to Greece with his siblings.

“ My parents own the Villa Delos in Mykonos, Which one is your Villa?” Silas asks wanting to know more about the new boy.

“Villa Delos sure is one beautiful home, ours is the Villa Alegria” Kol replies, Silas' eyes widen “You own the Alegria!?” shock lacing his voice, Kol looks down and begins playing with the grass.

“Yeah…” Kol sighed causing Silas to frown in confusion “What’s wrong?” Silas questions.

Kol frowns before looking up meeting Silas’ eyes “Wealth is what’s wrong, people think it’s great having money, but it’s anything but, all it does is ruin lives, and attract all the wrong people. Those pretend to be your friend just to get something out of you and worst of all you fall for it” Kol growls out before hurrying to gather his things together.

Kol stands up and looks down at a confused Silas “Sorry for running into you earlier and sorry for wasting your time listening to me rant” He apologises before jogging off.

Silas sits there surprised by Kol’s words and sudden disappearance, but he's broken from his trance by ‘Abraham’s Daughter – Arcade Fire’.

Silas looks to where Kol was sitting and sees a screen of an IPhone flashing.

Intrigued Silas picks the phone up and looks at the screen.

‘One new message: Ethan Adams’ beneath showed the message and of course Silas being Silas can't help but read it.

Ethan Adams: 'Did you seriously think that moving halfway across the country is going to stop me from coming for you. Kol your mine, you don’t get to just up and leave without my permission, do you remember what happened last time when you tried to leave me. 

That didn’t end too well for you did it now. I’m coming to get back what’s mine, and you’re coming back with me when I get there Babe. And don’t try to replace me or I swear to god I will kill you. 

If I can’t have you, then no one can.'

Silas is astonished, for starters, this Ethan guy was a massive creep, and there was more to the new guy, Kol, then he had ever apprehended.

Kol’s first day of school has come to an end, reaching into his backpack he searches for his phone but to no avail “What the hell? Where is it?” Kol mumbles as he kneels down on his knees, beginning to skim through his backpack thoroughly.

“Come on where are you” Kol mumbles becoming anxious now.

“Are you looking for this, you forgot it at lunch, and I couldn’t find you earlier” a voice speaks up from behind Kol.

Kol looked up and was grateful to see Silas' outstretched hand that holds his phone. Kol grabs it and sighs deeply “Thank you!” Kol grins looking up at Silas, before zipping his backpack up and standing up.

“No problem, make sure you keep tabs on it next time, aye” Silas laughs. Silas glances over Kol’s shoulder and sees his two brothers giving him looks.

“Well I best be going now, It was good meeting you Kol” Silas smiles clapping Kol on the shoulder before jogging off towards his two brothers, Damon and Stefan.

Kol watches Silas run over to a dark haired guy and another boy who looks identical to Silas “Twins” Kol mumbles before unlocking his phone. Kol raises his eyebrows as he reads through a text from his brother Elijah.

But when his eyes scan Ethan’s text his body goes rigid. Kol suddenly feels a wave of dizziness wash over him, causing him to sway a bit. 

Kol was panicking on the inside, how on earth Ethan could know where he is? This move was supposed to be a new beginning and new life!

Damon and Stefan glance at the new kid who had been talking with their brother. The kid looks a bit dis-shelved by whatever he was looking at on his phone, and the younger teen even began to sway a bit on the spot.

“Uh, Silas what’s wrong with your new buddy?” Damon asks raising his eyebrows at his brother who's is also watching Kol. “Yeah I got an idea as to why,” Silas says, voice laced with unspoken concern.

Kol takes a deep breath and pulls himself together rather quickly, putting his mask back in place, slipping his phone into his pocket and grabbing his keys he walks over to his motorbike.

Kol slips on his helmet, starting up the bike, before whizzing out of the school's car park, he wouldn’t go straight back to his apartment just yet, what Kol needs is to clear his head.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update :) hope you enjoy, comment what you think please :)x

Silas watches as Kol enters the school gates looking as guarded and alert as ever.

“Seriously what the hell is up with that new kid? He appears like he’s always on edge” Damon states and just to prove his point; Kol looks over his shoulder eyes searching, proving Damon right.

Kol hurries through the gates of the school not feeling particularly safe outside them ever since Ethan had sent the message, and Kol couldn’t shake the memory of last time he had tried to leave.

He trembles just thinking back to it. Kol feels the burning pain of the engraved scar on his right hip.

He unconsciously rubs his hip, as he walks through the crowded hall of people. Flinching when someone accidentally bumps into him.

His breathing becomes more laboured so he moves quickly towards his first class which happens to be physical education.

Coach Winters decides he's going to make them run track, which Kol was quite happy to hear. Kol changes into his Nike PT Gear, before heading out onto the field.

Kol sees Silas and his twin stretching over near the benches so he decides to head in the opposite direction of them before doing a quick warm up. 

Kol pops his iPhone into the armband and pops in his earphones. Running was something Kol loves, and no one could take that away from him.

Coach Winters let the boy’s go, watching them jog off and do whatever the hell they wanted. He watches as the twin Salvatore’s joked about shoving each other over. His eyes then flick over to the new boy who seemed lost in his own, little world, jogging around and around the field.

Kol kept running laps of the large field lost in his thoughts. So when someone shoves into him making him collide with the ground, it catches him by surprise, Kol’s eyes flick up to see who had pushed him over and met a pair of hazel eyes.

“Shit sorry man, you alright…” Stefan apologises before trailing off as he notices the boy’s shirt had ridden up during the fall and Stefan sees the word ‘Mine’ engraved on his hip.

Kol sees where he is looking and quickly pulls his shirt down covering his hip back up “its fine” he mutters before hurrying away from the two pairs of curious eyes.

Silas and Stefan watch Kol move away from them like a deer in the headlights.

“Did you see…” Stefan mumbles to his brother “Yeah I saw, what the hell was that?” Silas replies curiosity is lacing his voice. Yep Kol was someone he wanted to figure out.

Kol pushes himself harder as he sprints. He needed to feel the burn in his lungs and calves so Kol kept running until he can't breathe properly through his mouth and nose, before bending down to catch his breath.

Kol took deep breaths sucking in the much-needed oxygen; his phone began ringing so he presses answer thinking it was one of his siblings, but oh how wrong was he.

“Enjoying your run? You look like you’re a bit out of breath, babe” Ethan’s cold voice travels through the earphones, making Kol’s heart stop abruptly.

Kol glances in every direction looking for Ethan, but he can't see him, but he knew Ethan was watching, “H-How did you find me?” Kol's raspy voice shakes. Ethan’s chilly chuckled caused Kol to get goose bumps.

“I will always know where MY property ends up, and you, darling are mine. Now listen to what I’m going to tell you and you will do as I say, or there will be consequences alright” Ethan orders.

Kol knew enough from his past that when Ethan wants something, there was no denying him because the consequences of doing so were always horrible “O-Okay” Kol agrees, clenching his eyes closed.

“Good, still well-behaved I see, I will be at the front of your school right as the bell rings. If you’re not in front of me two minutes after it’s rung, you can kiss everyone you ever spoke to goodbye. Two minutes Kol I’m warning you” Ethan speaks calmly but underneath Kol could hear the warning.

“I’ll be there, I-I promise” Kol sighs into the mic, as he lowers himself onto the grass. He was far away from the others so he had privacy.

“Good…See you soon Kol” Ethan’s voice sends a wave of carnal pleasure through Kol much to his dismay.

Kol knows it's wrong but at some point in their three-year relationship he had fallen deeply in love with Ethan. Those feelings are hard to get over. 

No matter what Ethan does to him, Kol would always love Ethan.

Ethan doesn't wait for Kol’s reply; he just hangs up. Kol pulls the earphones out and runs a shaky hand through his hair. In the background, he hears the all too familiar engine of Ethan’s Camaro SS in the background.

Kol pulls himself together and lets the mask slip back into place as he hears the bell ring signalling it was time to move onto the next class.

It was no surprise that the day whizzed by until the last lesson of the day began, one of Kol’s favourites, ‘Art’. 

Silas had tried to talk to him today, but Kol had blatantly cut off all ties of a conversation.

Kol gets lost in sketching to the point that he only has thirty seconds to pack up and two minutes to get to Ethan’s car. Kol moves quicker than he ever has and is out the door before the second the bell rang.

Kol's stopped half way out the school’s front door by a hand gripping his bicep.

“Kol? That’s your name, right? Can I talk to you quickly?” the guy that had tripped him earlier asks.

Kol glances to where he can see Ethan’s black Camaro parked at the front of the gates but couldn’t see inside of the car because of the dark tinted windows. But he knew Ethan was watching by the way the headlights flashed once.

So Kol tugs his arm out of the guy’s grip “I have to go, sorry” he throws over his shoulder as he jogs hurriedly over to Ethan’s waiting car.

He opens the back car door and puts his bag on the floor, before shutting the door. Opening the passenger door and slipping inside the sleek vehicle, Kol faces the very reason he moved halfway across the country.

Ethan smirks at Kol and leans over pulling the car door shut, before pulling Kol into a bruising kiss. Kol can't help the moan it pulls unwillingly from his throat. 

“God I have missed you so fucking much” Ethan grunts against Kol’s lips.

Kol forgets about everything Ethan has ever done to him at that moment and pulls him back into a heated kiss fisting his fingers through Ethan’s dark hair.

Kol pulls back and buckles his seatbelt as Ethan pulls out of the car park, engine rumbling in delight.

Ethan places his hand on Kol’s knee and gives a squeeze that edges on comforting and anger.

Silas observes his brother who grabs Kol’s bicep and tries to talk to him but Kol glances over at a very sleek looking black Camaro with dark tinted windows.

The headlights flash once causing Kol to pull out of Stefan’s grip and jog hastily over to the car, opening the back door placing his backpack on which Silas guessed was the floor before shutting it and opening the passenger door before sliding inside.

Silas walks up to his brother still watching the sleek car. Silas notes the door was open still.

“Guess whoever is in the beautiful beast of a car was waiting on the new kid then, seeing as he seemed to be in a rush.”

Stefan sums it up watching curiously as the door gets pulled shut. The car stayed there however for another three or so minutes before the engine rumbles to life, the car pulls out of the car park, speeding off down the street.

“I guess so, but I have an idea of who's driving that car” Silas agrees with his brother. If there was one thing people knew about the Salvatore’s, it was that they were notorious for their nagging curiosity.

Ethan pulls into Kol’s apartment and switches the engine off; he stares straight ahead.

“Who was that guy” he grits out knuckles going white from squeezing the steering wheel too tight.

“I don’t know him, I swear. He accidently shoved me over today. I think he wanted to apologise I promise” Kol speaks as calmly as possible not wanting to anger Ethan further. Ethan turns to stare at Kol, checking to see if he was telling the truth and calms down when he sees no signs of lying.

Ethan opens the car door and slides out before grabbing Kol’s backpack from the back and walking over to the door unlocking the front door; Kol pauses “How did you…” he trails off staring at the key in Ethan’s hand.

Ethan just sends a wicked smile over his shoulder at Kol, “Like I said babe, I have my ways” he chuckles before moving aside so Kol can walk in.

Just as the door shuts, Kol is pressed hard up against the wall by his throat. Ethan squeezes firmly, cutting off all of Kol’s air supply.

Kol struggles against Ethan’s firm grip “Don’t even bother trying to run this time Kol” Ethan snarls into Kol’s ear. 

Ethan pulls Kol’s shirt up exposing the engraving and tracing the word with a finger “That’s there for a reason” he whispers coldly before releasing his grip on Kol’s throat.

Kol coughs, trying to take the much-needed air into his aching lungs.

“Go have a shower and freshen up a bit” Ethan orders. Kol rubs his throat staring at Ethan, before going to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of clothes.

Once in the bathroom, Kol looks at himself in the mirror. He sees the hand print around his throat already starting to bruise.

Sighing deeply, Kol strips down, stepping into the shower, choosing to have a cold shower instead. The water cascades down his chest soothing his sore neck and aching muscles.

When Ethan hears the water in the bathroom start up, he grabs Kol’s bag and looks in the front pocket, smirking when his fingers curl around Kol’s iPhone.

He unlocks Kol's phone and goes straight to his messages, seeing that they were fine he opens Kol’s Facebook.

Ethan scrolls through Kol’s Facebook; he notices Kol has more Friends than he did two days ago. Ethan was about to get out of it when the friend button flashed with two friend requests simultaneously.

Curious Ethan clicks to open the profile of one of them and almost throws Kol’s phone at the wall when the face of the guy that grabbed Kol earlier pops up ‘Stefan Salvatore added you as a friend’ and ‘Silas Salvatore added you as a friend’.

Shaking with anger, Ethan stands up and stomps down the hall swinging the bathroom door open startling Kol, who was about to put on a grey hoodie. Ethan grabs Kol by the arm “you said you didn’t know them” Ethan snaps waving Kol’s phone in his face.

“I don’t! They’re just two guys that go to my school. I’ve only spoken to one of them. That guy Silas, because he came to me yesterday at lunch and I left, I swear” Kol murmurs trying to reassure Ethan.

Kol hesitantly reaches up to cup Ethan’s face in his hands. “I swear to you, I have no intentions with them” Kol promises, shaking slightly. Carefully leaning forward her presses his lips to Ethan’s.

Ethan kisses back pushing Kol into the bathroom wall running a hand through Kol’s damp hair and letting his hands slide down Kol’s side resting on his hips giving them a squeeze.

Ethan deepens the kiss, before moving the kisses down Kol’s neck and biting his shoulder marking him, “Mine” he mumbles possessively against Kol’s neck.

“Y-Yours” Kol agrees voice trembling slightly. Kol new Ethan was unstable, and it was best not to anger him, this he knew from experience. 

Ethan pulls back and looks at the bruises on Kol’s throat “Beautiful” he smiles tracing them, making Kol flinch.

Day’s passed, and there was no sign of Kol.

“Man if I didn’t know any better I would think you liked the guy” Alaric smirks. Alaric is Damon’s best friend and something more, even though the two of them wouldn’t own up to anything.

“Shut up Ric! I’m just…curious is all” Silas trails off as he sees the black Camaro from three days ago pull up. It stays there for about a minute before Kol climbs out shutting the door behind him.

Kol starts to walk off, but the window rolls down, and a good looking guy leans out “Kol” he calls out making Kol turn around. Ethan, Silas presumes waves a pair of keys in the air.

Silas being Silas can't help but watch the two of them. He watches as Kol pat his jeans pockets before shaking his head and jogging back over to the car and grabbing the keys; he says something then walks back inside the gates.

Silas looks at Kol as he walks past him, but Kol doesn't even glance at him. Silas then glances back at Ethan, who happened to be staring right at him. Ethan's eyes darken, and a frown etches onto his face before making a gun with his fingers, and mouthing “Boom” then he backs out whizzing off down the road.

“Well I’d say it is quite obvious that guy isn’t too fond of you mate” Ric laughs patting Silas on the shoulder before going inside the school.

“I figured” Silas grumbles and he just can't shake the feeling that the guy truly meant the signal.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap I'm so sorry for the late update, I know I said I was going to upload on the 23rd but school started again and they've already shoved like four assignments in my arms so updates might take a while to be uploaded, but I made this chapter twice as long as the usual ones as an apology. I'm so sorry guys, don't hate me :(

It was lunch when Silas finally sees Kol again. He was under the tree where they had their first sort-of conversation. Silas walks over and plops down in front of Kol, who has his head down engrossed in his drawing.

Silas leans over and snatches the sketchpad; he observes the different textures in the sketch. Before he can look at the rest of it, it's grabbed from his hands.

“You know it’s rude to take other people's private belongings” Kol snaps glaring at Silas.

Silas looks at Kol “How are things going?” he asked raising his eyebrows taking in Kol’s appearance. His eyes, however, stop on Kol’s throat. There were dark bruises shaped like a hand print.

Kol’s eyes widen when he sees where Silas is looking; he pulls his hoodie up a bit more trying to hide as much as possible. 

“Things are just fine,” Kol says sharply.

Silas raises his eyebrows gesturing towards Kol’s badly bruised neck, “Yeah, seems like it” he snaps sarcastically. 

Kol frowns “maybe you should learn not to pry into other people’s business”.

Silas raises his hands in defeat. “You know boyfriends shouldn’t treat their partners like that, though.”

“I deserved this, so don’t patronise Ethan” Kol snaps starting to gather his things but was stopped by Silas tugging him back down.

“You don’t believe that do you Kol?” Silas asks a frown forming above his brows; Kol shrugs off Silas' grip on his wrist “Please…just leave me alone for now on” Kol sighs before leaving Silas by himself.

Kol’s phone buzzes in his pocket making Kol jump slightly. He presses answer and holds the phone against his ear.

“Kol, speaking” talks openly into the speaker as he kicks a stone across the ground.

“Kol you better behave tonight and not pull any crap, Lucas is staying a few nights, and I do not need a recap of last time” Ethan grounds out as he reminisces on Kol’s behaviour last time Lucas visited.

Kol’s shoe freezes in the dirt at the mention of Lucas. Ethan and Lucas are like one person. Both Violent, possessive, controlling, lying, sadistic arseholes towards Kol.

Lucas and Ethan had grown up together, so it was only natural that the two of them adopted each other’s traits and had no problem sharing their belongings together, and yes on Ethan’s behalf that even meant Kol.

“W-what?”

“You heard me the first time Kol. I’m serious behave like the little shit you were last time, and I will take matters into my hands and, I can tell you now I won’t be as kind as last time.”

“Ethan…” Kol pleads, “You don’t have a say in this now shut up” Ethan growls into the phone.

“Can I at least go to the mall to grab a few things when I get home?” Kol asks crossing his fingers; Ethan doesn’t answer for a while, and Kol checks to see if he had hung up but it was still active, so he put it back to his ear.

“Ethan?” Kol asks again.

“I suppose but you better not go anywhere else and be back before six thirty” Ethan commands. 

Kol grins “Thank you.”

Kol hangs up after Ethan finishes saying what he wanted to tell Kol, and Kol frowns, “Please don’t be a disaster like last time.”

School ends quickly that day, and Kol searches the car park to see where Ethan had parked his motorbike. He smiles when he sees his baby under the tree, so it was in the shade.

Kol quickly makes his way over and feels around underneath the bodywork; he smirks when his hand grasps the keys.

Kol stands up and turns around bumping straight into the chest of someone.

It seems he's been doing that a lot lately.

Kol freezes for a second before scrambling away from the person. After Kol feels there is enough distance between him and the unknown stranger, does he look up and frown.

“Can I help you?” Kol asks a small frown gracing his features, standing in a defensive stance. The guy screams quarterback, and he doesn’t look like he likes Kol all that much.

“Is this your bike?” The stranger speaks gesturing to Kol’s motorbike.

“Yes, it is otherwise I wouldn’t be holding the keys” Kol answers, eyebrow raising in confusion.

The guy took a step closer, grabbing Kol’s hoodie of his jumper and pulling him roughly towards him, so their faces were almost touching. 

Kol leans away from the guy trying to put a bit more space between them.

“Well, then you can tell the arsehole who dropped it off for you to watch his back then” The guy growls.

Kol frowns as he shoves the older teen off himself. Kol knew how to defend himself quite well he's just never had the guts to go up against Ethan or Lucas.

And there was no way Kol was going to just stand there and let this guy threaten him or Ethan for that matter. The guy looks surprised at first before growling slightly at Kol.

“If you have a beef with Ethan than you can bloody tell him yourself, don’t you ever grab me again” Kol snarls straightening his jumper out.

The guy laughs and pretends to turn around to walk off, before throwing a punch straight into Kol’s, already sore ribs, winding him.

Kol bends over clutching his ribs and watches as the guy moves to throw a punch towards his face. Kol was quick to dodge the punch and instead kicks the boy squarely in the chest sending the teen to the ground coughing.

Tyler looks up at the younger teen who’d just kicked him quite hard in the chest, before letting out another growl. Tyler gets to his feet; there was no way he was going to let this new kid embarrass him in front of everyone.

Tyler charges the new guy and knocks the both of them onto the concrete, landing a punch straight into the guys face splitting his eyebrow.

Kol hisses as he feels the skin part and blood drip down the side of his face. Kol clenches his jaw as the two of them continue to struggle on the concrete causing Kol to get cuts from the glass on the ground.

Tyler attempts to throw a few more punches, but Kol blocks them all.

Tyler gets flipped over so the guy has him pinned and then before he knows it a punch is thrown, and he feels the pain and warm liquid drip from his cheek before he even sees the Fist come down on him.

Kol throws a few more punches before he deems that's enough. Kol stands up and moves towards his bike again.

Kol looks at the guy who was being helped up by his friends, looking at him in disgust.

“Like I said arsehole if you have a beef with Ethan deal with it yourself. I’m not some naive, messenger who passes on weightless threats. What you just did was not cool, it was cowardly and pathetic” Kol snarls before picking up his backpack and helmet.

Kol pulls on his helmet not bothering with the blood that was still freely pouring from his split eyebrow and all the cuts over his arms, back, and chest. 

Kol stops for a second pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag before writing Ethan’s number on it then looking towards his attacker.

“You want to threaten Ethan well there you go, there’s his number so now you can do it yourself” Kol snaps throwing the paper on the ground in front of the guys feet. 

Kol pulls out of the car park, not bothering to look at anyone in the gathering crowd.

Kol pulls into the driveway of his apartment before shutting off the engine; Pulling off his helmet and putting a hand to his eyebrow, Kol winces before looking at his hand covered in blood. Now that Kol thinks about so was his jumper which was all ripped from the glass.

‘So much for going to the mall’ Kol thinks to himself as he opens the front door walking straight past the lounge room, not noticing Ethan and Lucas on the couch.

“I mind my own business, but no everything still gets thrown into my face. Moved halfway across the country to get away from trouble and what happens you end up right in the middle again” Kol snaps to himself as he walks into the kitchen searching for the first aid box.

Kol hasn't noticed that he has to sets of eyes watching him as he moves around the kitchen looking for the first aid box. Kol looks up at the cupboards and notices he accidently got blood on them.

“Oh come on are you serious, just stop bleeding already!” Kol growls out completely in his own, little world at the moment, before finding the medical box and holding a cloth against his eyebrow.

Still off in his little world, he pulls off his jumper, so his torso was bare and inspects all the cuts that litter his chest and arms. Kol’s back turned on Ethan and Lucas, so he still hasn’t noticed the two of them.

“What a stupid, ignorant idiot!” Kol hisses as he pulls some of the shards of glass out with tweezers before finally turning around to switch on the faucet, he freezes when he sees the two figures leaning against the wall watching him with curious gazes.

“Uh…S-sorry about the blood everywhere…” Kol chokes out.

Ethan was the first to move as he walks closer to Kol and uses one hand to grab Kol’s chin turning his face side to side to inspect the damage. Lucas follows him and stops in front of Kol as well, glancing up and down Kol.

Kol's frozen in place as his eyes flick between the two of them not wanting to make either of them angry.

“Who did this?” Ethan growls out, thumb running over Kol’s split eyebrow softly, making Kol hiss slightly.

Lucas moves behind Kol and runs his hands down Kol’s side making sure not to hit any of the cuts. Kol shivers slightly at Lucas’ hands and Ethan’s voice.

“I D-don’t know his name all I know is that he wasn’t too happy with you Ethan. He told me to tell you to watch your back and so I said if he had a problem with you then he can tell you himself. Then he just punched me square in the face and from there it escalated” Kol sighs softly enjoying the uncommon kindness from the two of them. 

“Ahh... that Tyler Lockwood guy” Ethan’s voice was full of venom.

Ethan glances at Lucas, who was holding Kol’s hips and running a thumb slowly across Kol’s hip. Lucas meets Ethan’s gaze and nods.

“We should do something about this then, what do you think Eth?” Lucas grins maniacally using Ethan’s nickname he'd used since they were kids.

Ethan moves his hands from Kol’s face and covers Lucas' own on Kol’s hips.

“No one can touch Kol besides us and get away with it Luca” Ethan grins sadistically before kissing Kol’s neck. Lucas follows suit moving to start kissing the left side of Kol’s neck.

Kol lets out a soft moan at the sensation of lips on both sides of his neck. He feels their lips trace the finger shaped bruises that Ethan left the other night from strangling Kol.

Ethan and Lucas lick the blood on Kol’s neck as they look at each other and smirk at the way Kol shudders between the two of them. They both knew as much; Kol was terrified of them, but it was evident that Kol felt something for the both of them.

Lucas moves his lips up to Kol’s ear and whispers sultrily.

“Don’t worry darling; he’s going to pay for laying a hand on you. Now, why don’t you go have a shower and get cleaned up while Eth and I go pay a visit to a certain someone” Lucas smiles darkly. Kol nods not bothering to try and stop the both of them.

Lucas and Ethan walk towards the garage and grab their leather jackets and Lucas’ keys to his Black Aston Martin.

All three of them had grown up in a wealthy family, so money wasn’t a problem for them.

The two of them slip into the sports car and pull out of the garage, making their way to the Mystic Grill. 

Ten minutes later they pull up in front of the grill and climb out locking the doors as they walk side by side into the bars door.

Their eyes survey the bar before landing on a group of teenagers sitting in a booth off towards the back they were all laughing and joking.

Lucas and Ethan look at each other.

“I know one of them, the little prick keep’s watching Kol, and they obviously know that Lockwood guy” Ethan explains before they make their way over to the booth.

When they stop in front of the table, everyone stops laughing and looks up at the two strangers who happened to approach their table.

Silas was the first to notice the one that had mockingly shot him.

“No need to stop on our behalf” Lucas grins eyeing them all up with his dark brown eyes. No one moved to start talking, so Damon spoke first 

“What do use want” he states boldly.

Ethan’s grin matches Lucas’ “Oh were just looking for a cocksure Lockwood, any of you's seen him around” Ethan smirks cocking his head to the side, in a predatory manner.

Caroline frowns “If this is about what happened this afternoon, that’s between Tyler and Kol” Caroline announces in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

Lucas smiles at the blonde in an unfriendly matter as Ethan turns to the little Blondie.

“Oh but you see, you’re little boyfriend had no right to lay a hand on Kol, if he had something to say to me then he should have done just that” Ethan barks.

Silas frowns not liking the way he was talking to Caroline.

“Oh, you can't talk, I’ve seen the bruises and the text you sent him when he forgot his phone, so you have no right to judge others!” Silas snaps pointing at Ethan.

Ethan’s and Lucas’ heads turn towards Silas, both their lips turn down in disgust as they look Silas up and down.

“Who the fuck are you to stick your nose in someone else’s business” Ethan hissed feeling his fingers itch to reach over and beat this guy to a pulp.

Before anyone could reply the bathroom door opens “Can you believe that little faggot had the guts to mess with me, I swear the next time I see him I’m going to Pummel his head…” Tyler stops midsentence as he walks up to the booth and notices the two figures at the table.

Tyler watches as the two forms turn around in synchronisation to face him. Tyler swallows slightly, as he looks at the two guys whose Fists were clenching and unclenching, shaking at the force. 

He notices one of them was the one he had a run in with earlier when the guy dropped the motorbike off, the other he didn’t recognise, but they both looked like they wanted to rip his throat out.

“What the fuck did you just say you piece of shit” Ethan snarls out.


	4. Authors Note (Important)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you's think. Xx

Okay, just want to apologise for no updates lately, my Father had a major surgery on his shoulder and so My mum also just had a major surgery, so I've been pretty busy looking after them as well as keeping on top of my school work. 

On the other hand I've had someone request that I choose an actor for Ethan, I've been thinking about Cam Gigandet as Ethan, mainly because in his movie Never Back Down he really gave off the intimidating role, if you don't know what I'm talking about watch one of the Never Back Down clips on YouTube. If you's have a problem with my choice and let me know who you think will be better, no hard feelings :) 

And I was thinking about using Freddie Prinze Jr. To portray Lucas, I dunno I just like his face haha. 

As I said before I'm extremely sorry for the late updates but I will be uploading a chapter on Saturday! Super exciting right? Let me know in the comments what you think about the character choices :) 

Sincerely Mel. 

And feel free to call me by my nickname Bodhi :) haha. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but, like I said I've been extremely busy. :)x -Bodhi.

Tyler takes a step back as the two of them begin to descend on him like a pack of wolves. Lucas looks Tyler up and down with pure displeasure, tilting his head to the side “care to repeat that?” Lucas snarls.

“Look, man, what happened today was a mistake alright, I never meant for it to get that bad” Tyler speaks as calmly as possible in this situation, not wanting to set off the two ticking time bombs in front of him.

Ethan moves swiftly pinning Tyler up against the wall hand around his throat tightly.

“If you ever and I mean ever touch him again, I swear to God we will tear you apart limb from limb…slowly” Ethan snarls out through his clenched teeth before releasing his grip on Tyler and turning towards the grills doors.

Lucas grins sadistically looking at Tyler before moving within the blink of an eye swiftly punching Tyler under the jaw knocking him out cold. Lucas turns to leave but not before grinning at the shocked group at the booth. With a little wave, he was following Ethan out of the grills doors.

Silas watches the two leave before standing up and jogging over to Tyler, who was unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. “Uh, a little help would be nice” Silas speaks up looking from his twin to his older brother.

Ethan and Lucas arrive back at the apartment laughing about what had just occurred as they unlock the front door, they quiet down when they step through the front door, however.

A few weeks had passed since the Tyler incident, and Ethan and Lucas were ten times as possessive, but on the upside, Kol and Silas had grown gradually closer, and somehow Kol had kept it hidden from Ethan.

Kol was in the process of having an inner battle inside. There was no denying that he was slowly starting to have feelings for Silas, feelings that were bound to cause World War Two.

Kol met up with Silas during lunch period, and they decide to go to the café only ten minutes away from school. Silas grins as they sit down after ordering a cup of coffee each.

They talked for ages and Kol couldn’t help but get lost in the way Silas laughed and the way his eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled.

Unbeknownst to them, Ethan had come to get a bite to eat and had spotted them just before he walked in.

Ethan watches them carefully, noticing the way Kol was acting around him, and it made him furious, that look was meant for him, and him only.

By the time Kol got home, he was grinning from ear to ear, that was until he saw Ethan leaning against the wall glaring daggers at him.

Ethan pushes himself off the wall and moves towards Kol “I saw you at the café with the asshole, what was that all about huh?” Ethan growls as he stalks closer and closer to Kol.

Kol’s eyes widen in realisation “Ethan, I was just-” he tries to explain, but Ethan cut him off “you just what huh?” Ethan sneers slamming him up against the wall.

“We were just talking that’s all!” Kol yelps trying to get out of Ethan’s grip. “What you thought I didn’t see the way you were looking at the god damn idiot! You may as well have been reciting love poems to him! If I catch you looking at him like that ever again I swear on my mother’s grave you will most certainly not like what comes next!” Ethan starts off in a low growl before turning to shouting.

Kol flinches back even further into the wall trying to get some space between himself and the unstable man holding him.

Kol looks down, but Ethan grabs his chin tightly forcing him to look up at him "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Kol!".

“I’m sorry” Kol sniffs weakly.

Ethan chuckles venomously slamming Kol’s head hard up against the wall causing spots to take over his vision.

“Say it like you mean it Kol” Ethan barks in his ear.

“I’m so sorry Eth, It won’t happen again, I love you, and only you and nothing will change that. I promise.” Kol tries his best to calm Ethan down.

He looks into Ethan’s eyes as he says this. Ethan was too preoccupied being angry that he never notices the obvious signs that Kol was lying as he said it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a sex scene in this chapter between three guys.

Kol makes sure that he doesn't anger Ethan further that night. He tries to be how he'd been when he first met Ethan, the love-struck teenager who would do anything for Ethan no matter the consequences. Lucas ended up deciding to stay here with Ethan and Kol for however long he plans.

Ethan watches Kol, who's engrossed in some TV program his chin resting on his knee, only moving when he felt like eating one of his carrot sticks he had on the plate beside him.

Ethan can't stop thinking about the way Kol had been looking at that Silas bloke, and it angered him deeply. Kol was his, and nothing would ever change that.

Ethan glances towards Lucas, who was sitting beside him mucking around on his phone, playing some driving game. 

Lucas looks up when Ethan taps him on the knee. He raises an eyebrow; Ethan tilts his head towards Kol and smirks. Lucas smiles darkly at Ethan when he realises what Ethan was thinking.

Kol was so engrossed in watching an episode of Catfish that he doesn't see Lucas and Ethan moving towards him until he feels their hands running down his bare chest. He startles a bit before looking up to see Ethan and Lucas. Kol stands up from the couch when Lucas motions him to follow them.

Once Kol was in the bedroom, Ethan shoves Kol towards Lucas, who was leaning against the wall before sandwiching Kol between both of them.

Kol lets out a moan when hands roam their way down his naked chest leaving kisses behind in their wake. Lucas latches onto Kol’s neck knowing which spot makes Kol squirm in pleasure the most.

Ethan moves Kol towards the bed before softly pushing him down as Lucas and Ethan slowly strip down to nothing. Kol bites his lip as he looks them up and down. They both move as one, crawling on top of Kol as they pull down his grey sweatpants.

Lucas' hand slides inside his black briefs and grasps his hot, throbbing cock. Kol arches his back in surprise at the pleasure, whimpering as Lucas' start to stroke him.

Ethan's cock was hard and straining against the heat of Kol's ass. Kol whines out softly when Ethan pulls down and discards his briefs letting the cold air nip his skin.

Lucas positions Kol, so he's on his hands and knees between them.

Kol spreads his legs quickly, and Ethan nips at his neck pleased with Kol's sign of submission. Ethan lubes his fingers and presses against Kol's tight hole. Kol shudders against him, hips wiggling to gain purchase. 

Ethan slips two digits in easily, scissoring him open. 

Lucas watches them with hooded eyes before he swoops down capturing Kol's mouth in a filthy kiss which Kol greedily reciprocates while Ethan adds a third finger stretching him. 

Ethan pulls his fingers out and slips his hard, throbbing cock inside Kol's tight, wet heat. Kol lets out a throaty moan at the sensation and grinds down on Ethan's cock.

"Fuck" Kol hisses into Lucas' mouth, body rippling around Ethan's cock, drawing him deeper. Kol was insanely tight and scorching hot. Kol was shaking now with pleasure, skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat. 

If there was one thing Kol loved about Lucas, it was the fact that he kissed like he wanted to conquer the battle, rough and dirty, but skilful and extremely pleasurable. The man knew what he was doing.

Lucas tugs on Kol’s lip with his teeth causing Kol to release a guttural moan arching his back off the bed while Ethan grinds their hips together. Kol can't help but moan like a dirty whore. 

Kol looks at Lucas through his dark eyelashes when Lucas pulls back and opens his wet kiss-bruised mouth like a good boy. Lucas pushes his length into Kol’s waiting mouth. 

Lucas lets out a throaty moan when Kol’s lips tighten around him taking as much of him as he can as he rocks back onto Ethan.

Kol greedily sucks on Lucas' shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip before deepthroating his member. Kol moans around Lucas when Ethan changes angles and hits his prostate with each thrust. 

Kol's throat tightens and spasms around Lucas' throbbing cock. Kol pulls off of Lucas' cock with an obscene wet pop he begs for more.

"Oh god, yes. More, please, oh, oh, oh, oh yes!" Kol moans hungrily, sounding breathless and needy. Ethan leans over Kol to press wanting kisses down his spine and across his shoulder blades. 

Lucas repositions them, so Kol is straddling him, Ethan pulls out so they can position themselves better. They both line up their cocks with Kol's entrance.

"Are you ready, darling?" Ethan murmurs rubbing himself against Kol and Lucas. Kol nods and wiggles his ass a bit, urging them to hurry up. 

And with that, they both simultaneously slide inside Kol, who lets out a loud mewl at how full he felt. "You doing okay?" Lucas asks Kol. 

"Full, but ugh, feels so good" Kol slurs, his chest heaving. Ethan presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. Kol wiggles his hips a little sliding further down to the hilt of their cocks, trying to get them to start moving.

Taking the hint, they both start thrusting in different rhythms, causing pleasure to build up. Lucas leans down and grabs Kol's abandoned, leaking cock and starts pumping him in rhythm with their thrusts.

Kol moans out loudly as they hit his prostate again and again, causing unbearable pleasure. "Uh fuck yes, harder!" Kol shouts again and again. 

"Come for us baby" Ethan moans mouthing at Kol's neck and down his spine. 

Kol comes loudly with a scream as his body quakes with pleasure, mouth hanging open as he breathes harshly, fighting to keep up with the waves of pleasure. 

During his orgasm he clenched down on both of their cocks, triggering their orgasms, they both came with a shout filling him with their hot seed. They both manage a few more shuddering and lazy thrusts, letting Kol's clenching hole milk them before they pull out with a pop. 

They all collapse on the bed together after reaching their climaxes. Kol wiggles out from between them as he pads away to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Kol stops at the bathroom door to glance back at the two men laying in bed watching him hungrily as Lucas cafuné's his fingers through Ethan's hair gently. 

"Well, are you coming or are you's just gonna lay there?" Kol smirks before turning away, he turns the shower on and steps under the warm spray, while the two men quickly scamper in after him. 

They don't leave the bathroom until almost an hour later.

Kol was the first to drift slowly off after mumbling something incoherent as he pulls the covers tighter around his body, cocooning himself between the two of them. Lucas and Ethan grin at each other from either side of Kol “Ours” they both say in unison.

Kol woke up early in the morning growling grumpily at the light coming through the blinds, before trying to roll over away from the sunlight. Kol begrudgingly sits up, his eyes lock on both Ethan and Lucas smiling at him from the door.

Kol rubs his eyes “what time is it” he asks his voice still raspy from sleep. Lucas looks down at his watch “7:47”. Kol’s eyes widen before flinging the covers off not caring that he was naked before running into the bathroom.

“I have school! You could have woken me up earlier!” Kol whines jumping into the shower.

After showering and getting dressed he grabs his bag and jacket before rushing into the kitchen to grab an apple.

Before he was able to get into his Range Rover, Ethan moves towards him.

“Remember what I said Kol, keep away from that guy or I’ll have to do something about it” Ethan whispers into Kol’s ear menacingly causing shivers to race through Kol’s body, knowing the meaning behind it.

Kol nods looking into Ethan’s dark eyes “I understand” Kol does his best to reassure the caged animal in front of him, he's bared witness to what happens when other guys tried to make a move on him when Ethan was nearby, and it never ends well.

“I need to do some shopping after school so I won’t be home straight away, it’s just to the shops nowhere else, I swear. I’ll call after I finish school and on the way home” Kol murmurs, tilting his head forward and placing a kiss on Ethan’s lips.

Ethan nods, before watching Kol back out of the garage and leaving to go off to school.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Kol arrives at school, he does his best not to look at Silas or anyone from his group. Ethan’s threat run clear through his mind. The school day passes by quickly as soon as it started and he’d done well keeping his distance from Silas.

Kol pulls his phone out of his pocket as he exits the school doors walking towards the gate as he dials Ethan’s number. It answers after the first ring “I just finished, I should be home shortly, I just need to grab a few things” Kol tell Ethan softly.

Silas watches as Kol was talking on his phone as he fumbles for his keys, dropping his bag in the process. Damon looks at his brother who twitches as though he was going to step forward and help.

After witnessing what went down at the Mystic Grill with those two guys and Tyler, Damon didn’t really want Silas to be involved with Kol Mikaelson.

It was clear the kid brought a lot of baggage with him from where ever he moved from, and he didn’t want the boy dragging his younger brother down with him. 

So Damon does what any good brother would, grabbing Silas by the arm, shaking his head as he nods towards Kol, who has picked everything back up and was moving towards the land rover.

Kol throws his backpack in the front passenger seat before getting into the driver seat, reversing out to heading to the mall to grab some more clothes and pick up some groceries on the way.

Kol is singing along to the song ‘Love me like you do’ by Ellie Goulding when the music cuts off because his phone is ringing. Kol swipes across the screen to answer, and it automatically connects to his cars speakers.

“Hey Kol!” comes an enthusiastic voice that Kol had missed so much, through the speaker and the biggest grin spreads across Kol’s face when he hears his best friend Kai Parker’s voice.

“Kai! God, I’ve missed you man, how are you?” Kol grins as he turns into the mall’s parking lot turning off the car and putting the phone to his ear.

“I’ve been good, I’ve got some good news, Dad finally decided he didn’t want to see my face anymore so I've been looking around, and I found a sweet place two houses down from yours!” Kol can hear the genuine glee in Kai’s voice.

When Kol takes in what Kai has just said he almost drops his phone in excitement.

“Are you serious that’s the best news I’ve heard in so long, God knows I need my best friend right now” Kol sighs softly, walking into Armani and grabbing a few things that would suit him.

“What are best buds for, I’ve already started packing so I should be there sometime next week” Kai tries cheering his friend up. They stayed on the phone for the rest of the time Kol was in the mall before they finally bid their goodbyes.

Kol pushes the cart out to his car before starting to unload the stuff he brought into the boot. 

The drive home takes a while so he just relaxes back in the leather seat while he has the chance, listening to his music. He wasn’t looking forward to this weekend because that meant he was risking the chance of accidently annoying and setting off Ethan. 

This was why Kol hated Fridays. The only good thing about it being Friday was that it was another day closer to Kai moving here.

Kol can't wait till Kai moves to Mystic Falls. He’d missed his best friend so much. The good thing about it too was that Ethan didn’t have a problem with Kai so there was going to be no problems with Kol hanging around with Kai a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time since I last updated, I don't know if anyone reads this anymore but oh well. Here's a long over due chapter :)

Kol arrives back home buzzing. He walks inside smiling, carrying a few bags on each arm as he makes his way into the kitchen where Lucas was making some green smoothie that Kol can't help but crave.

Lucas makes the best damn smoothies Kol has ever tasted.

Lucas watches Kol walk in with an amused smile, so he pulls out a third glass when he sees Kol eyeing it off.

Kol drops the rest of the bags off in the kitchen after a few runs back to the car. 

Kol was busy unstacking the groceries while Ethan and Lucas were watching TV in the living room. As Kol swung around to pick up a bag he accidently knocks over a jar of pasta sauce causing it to splatter all over the kitchen floor and cupboards.

Kol panics as he looks up at Ethan, who risen from the couch, face red with anger. Kol backs away when Ethan storms over.

“Are you that incapable of doing anything by yourself” Ethan spit's getting up in Kol’s face.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to knock it over, I-I’ll clean it up right now” Kol chokes out moving to get a cloth. He doesn't make it that far, however, because Ethan shoves him hard against the cupboard.

“I’m not finished talking to you!” Ethan snarls before punching Kol in the face causing Kol to trip on one of the shopping bags and land on the shards of glass stomach first.

Kol cries out when the shards of glass cut into his arms and chest. Ethan kicks Kol in the back and goes to kick him again, but Kol puts his hand up to stop him. 

Ethan see's Kol’s hand covered in blood. Kol coughs up a bit of blood from being kicked in the back hard. 

Tears stream down his face in thick rivulets as he pushes himself into a seated position back against the cabinet, before lifting his blood soaked shirt up to assess the damage done. He chokes on a cry when he looks at all the cuts that litter his torso.

Ethan quickly kneels down on his knees followed by Lucas, who has grabbed a towel. Lucas puts it on the cuts that were bleeding the most trying to staunch the bleeding. 

Ethan grabs Kol’s chin in his hand and moves his face towards his.

“I’m so sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you” Ethan says, kissing Kol’s blood stained lips in a soft kiss.

Kol pulls away from Ethan sharply. He pushes himself to stand despite the pain and his body protesting any movement. He stumbles away from them both not wanting to be in the same room as Ethan at this moment in time.

“Don’t, please just don’t…I need some space right now” Kol mumbles before turning around and walking off to the bathroom to shower and wash and clean his cuts.

When Kol walks into the bathroom, he makes sure to lock the door so they can't try and interrupt him. It was a stupid attempt at comforting himself because he knew if they wanted to come in they would easily be able to. 

Kol looks at himself in the mirror once he strips off his clothes. His right eye was already beginning to turn a dark shade of black and blue, and his chest and arms littered in cuts. Some deeper than others.

Sniffling, Kol opens the cabinet mirror and grabs the first aid box. He shuffles through it looking for the medical tweezers before he finally finds them at the bottom.

He spends the next twenty minutes, individually digging out each shard of glass from his arms and torso. After he was finished digging the glass out, he cleans the tweezers and sets them back inside the first aid box.

Kol sighs as he steps into the shower. He turns the knobs and doesn't bother to wait for the water to warm up, he just stands under the cold spray until it's finally warm.

The water stings his cuts, but Kol just ignores the sharp pain, sinking onto the floor. Tears stream down his cheeks as he chokes back sobs, his body jerking from the force.

Tears and blood mix into the water as it swirls down the drain in a calm, poetic way. Kol thinks back on how his life ended up like this. 

Kol wishes that when he had first laid his fourteen-year-old eyes on the older boy Ethan, who was four years his senior, that he'd left the cafe. 

Kol was too stupid and naive to have not turned around and walked away when he had the chance instead of catching the older guys eye with his blatant staring and flustered panic when he was caught doing so.  
Ethan had walked up to the flustered fourteen-year-olds booth and sat down to introduce himself. It didn't matter to Ethan that the boy was underage, he was cute, and immediately drawn to the kid.

That day they had exchanged numbers and for the next few days, they had texted each other back to front consistently. After the fifth day of texting and messaging each other on Facebook, they finally met up again for a date. 

Ethan had been so sweet to him for the first few months, and Kol was so infatuated with the older boy that he agreed to sleep with him after only knowing him for three weeks. 

Kol lost his virginity when he was fourteen years old to an eighteen-year-old. Kol didn't tell anyone that he was dating an older guy nor did he tell anyone that he'd been sleeping with him every other day.

Kol would die if his parents found out that their precious little Kol like sucking dicks. His relatives would be rolling in their graves if they knew.

Kol had changed since he met Ethan and his family began to notice that their little do-gooder of a son had turned rebellious. He would disappear for long hours and sometimes for nights on end. 

When Kol got confronted, he would say that he had been going to the library to study and read. His siblings knew he was lying. They just didn't know why. 

Ethan introduced Kol to Lucas after they had been dating for a month and a half. Kol was almost fifteen when he had his first threesome with two older boys.

Three, nearly four years worth of bruises, blood and tears littered Kol’s mind and body. He has lost so much because he couldn't give up on one guy. His friends, his family, had all dropped and cut him out of their lives. 

Kol's life was in a shamble and all for what? To be abused and insulted when he accidentally messed up or did something that his boyfriend didn't like.

This life is not the way Kol thought his own would pan out when he had first met Ethan. Kol had dreamed that they would grow old together happily, build their dream home and travel the world together.

He would never have imagined in a million years as a naive fourteen-year-old boy that his future would hold nothing but blood, insults, and tears brought on by the man he thought would treasure him, body and soul.

Kol closes his eyes remembering the time he was almost free from this life. But of course, any chance of freedom was ripped away from him because of his older brother Elijah. 

Elijah had come home from work early because he was feeling unwell. He had walked into the quiet house and was making his way to the stairs when he saw smoke coming from under the garage door and the sound of a car's engine running.

He had quickly opened the door and getting greeted with a large face full of carbon dioxide. Elijah had quickly covered his nose and mouth with his shirt as he stepped inside the garage when he spotted the source of the problem.

And that’s how Elijah had found Kol bordering on lifeless inside his mother's car with the window down and the motor running. Elijah was quick to open the garage doors to let all the poisonous air out as he opened the door and grabbed his baby brothers unmoving body.

He called the ambulance seconds later. Kol made it to the hospital and got saved in just the nick of time. If Elijah had come home ten minutes later, Kol would have been dead.

Kol was angry at Elijah for months, but he realised that he was Elijah’s youngest sibling, and Elijah only did what he thought was right. There was no way that Elijah would have known that by saving him he had unknowingly pushed his little brother into the jaws of a predator.


	9. authors note

Hi guys, unfortunately, my holidays have come to an end, and I'm leaving my fathers so I won't have the internet for a while because of where I live. I moved about a month ago and unfortunately where I moved to the internet is in such high demand that we can't get it straight away. However, I'll still write as much as I can, and when I go to my dads or sisters, I'll update which could be in a week or two. Sorry guys! :)


	10. Author's Notice

Hi guys, I'm sorry i haven't uploaded any chapters as of late but a few things have happened since my last update. My laptop that had all my works in progress broke for some reason which means I lost all the chapters I had written in advance for a few of my works. 

My mother also brought me a Siberian Husky puppy for my birthday, and if anyone knows what Huskies are like then you will probably understand that I have had little to no time to even consider writing any more chapters because Kai is a little demon and I can't leave him unoccupied otherwise my house looks like a hurricane just went through and he's on a strict training schedule.

I hope to buy another laptop in the next few weeks so I can begin to write what I unfortunately lost so please bare with me. 

Sincerely Bodhi. Xx


End file.
